Niklaus Adler
n i k l a u s Niklaus Adler is a successful information broker living in Seattle,WA. He's built a fairly strong reputation in the right circles, and manages to (for the most part) stay on the right side of the law. s e c r e t s Lifestyle Klaus abhors needless violence, viewing it as a waste of time and resources. That being said, he sees and deals with it quite often in his line of work, and tends to keep his judgments to himself. If he can avoid getting into a fight, he'll try to do so. The man prefers to skate through situations relying on his silver tongue and almost uncanny instinct to spin lies out of air. On a lighter note: Klaus enjoys long walks on irradiated beaches, romantic sushi dinners, and clicky pens. Talents & Abilities A natural knack for manipulating others combined with the learned skills of reading body language and spotting lies makes Klaus a dangerous contender without ever laying finger on a weapon. His penchant for secrecy and composure make him a lucrative resource in a world where information can be far more valuable than currency. Great memory is both a boon and a curse, keeping his mind too busy for its own good at times, and has led to drug and vice abuse in the past. Klaus also happens to be one of the top Trivia!Go players in North America. PC Relationships Alexa Devereaux ☻☻☻☻☺ Jackie Wilson ☻☻☻☻☺ Marcella Cortés ☻☻☺☺☺ Baelmadan Tsulkov ☻☻☺☺☺ E.L.I. ☻☻☻☺☺ Nix ☻☻☺☺☺ c h r o n o l o g y Lost Days A great deal of Niklaus' history has been obscured from living memory. It persists in the fragmented remains of a failed mental block implemented through extensive therapy at the age of 12. The procedure was largely successful until Klaus turned 21, at which point a short-lived stint of psychoactive drug abuse began to unravel the doctors' hard work. Ever since, the man's dreams have been plagued by painful memories that may or may not be real. Springtime in Germany Niklaus Adler was born to Anna and Bernhard von Weiss in the rolling hills surrounding Cochem, Germany. The vineyards that the area had been so well known for before the war were nothing but fields for scrap and defunct military machinery. The Cochem Imperial Castle still stood, a shadow of its former self, in the center of the hill-side village. It was there that the hardy people of rural Germany were still picking up the pieces of their lives left over in the wake of World War III. It was there that the United Union had sliced their country in segments and they were forced to rebuild faster, better, or risk destruction... or worse, forced compliance. It was there that an uprising was brewing in the hearts of Cochem, and a slew of new children were brought forth in hope of bringing about "victory for the people". Nih-KLAUS Derived from the latin nikē (victory) and laos (the people). Short Story: Dark Days Category:Player Characters